


The Taser Is Love

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy, Jason, & taser = love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taser Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU/any, Jason Todd/any, white hot](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80087990#t80087990)_
> 
> I don't know where this came from. I was just looking at prompts, saw this one, and suddenly Darcy was tasing Jason.

* * *

First time she saw him, she tased him.

(He had a gun.)

Second time she saw him, she said he was kind of cute. Then she tased him.

(He had a gun then, too.)

Third time she saw him, she decided he was a masochist.

(He asked her to tase him. Seriously.)

* * *

He wasn't going to shoot her. She was just in the way.

(The taser hurt like a bitch. White hot pain, nothing compared to the rage he felt at missing his target.)

Cute wasn't a word he applied to himself. Her, though, she was in spite of everything.

(She was dangerous with that taser. He liked it.)

He could roll with the punches. Or the kinks.

(She can tase him whenever she wants.)

**Author's Note:**

> Is it terrible that my brain wants to do more with them now?


End file.
